Modern communication devices that use over-the-air (OTA) technologies for transmitting signals operate at frequencies in the range between 10 and 90 GHz, for instance. Those communication devices are also called 5G communication devices due to the signal characteristics, for instance the frequency range used, that go beyond the signal characteristics of the current 4G standard, in particular with regard to the frequency range used. Accordingly, a broad frequency range can be used by those communication devices which results in a more complicated power metering of the signals transmitted by those communication devices during tests and calibrations.
The currently available power meters or power sensors are not applicable for metering these broadband signals and to distinguish between different frequency bands that occur in the radio frequency signals transmitted. Therefore, high-end spectrum analyzers have to be used in order to measure and analyze the signals transmitted by 5G communication devices, in particular in order to analyze the high-frequency portions of the signals separately (frequency bands).
However, such high-end spectrum analyzers are very expensive resulting in high costs for the measurements and analyses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cost-efficient possibility to measure and analyze the radio frequency power of signals radiated by communication devices that use broadband signals.